Talk:RiverClan
' Archives:' 1, 2, 3, 4 ---- Winterfur rose to her paws, perking up her ears before trotting over to see a large fish in a stream. Flamestar22 19:06, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ((White, I am honestly a little bit tired of your always making sure we're here. We cannot be on at all times, due to personal reasons, which you need to be able to respect, and not tell people to respond or ask where they are constantly, please.)) Fernstar lifted her chin a small bit, standing behind Dawnpaw and Ripplefrost patiently. Her tail swayed just off the ground before she looked over and spotted Icyclaw, "Greetings, Icyclaw." Her eyes returned to the scene in front of her. ~Fernstar ((Sorry, I'm a little lost due to inactivity)) Shadeflame flicked his tail as he waited for Otterpaw to respond. After a while, the black-and-silver tom let out a little sigh. "...Just get some rest, it's been a long day. We'll battle-train tomorrow, maybe do a little border-patrolling if our deputy allows it." The massive warrior turned away, making his way to the freshkill pile before pausing. "Oh, and you may eat whenever you feel, Otterpaw." Shadeflame then walked on, sniffing a trout curiously.Silverstar 22:33, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost turned back, staggering to his paws. He dipped his head to Fernstar, Icyclaw, and Dawnpaw before disappearing into the Warrior's den. The tom crawled into his nest, curling into a tight furry ball before drifting off to sleep. Ripplefrost's eyelids drooped once more before he fell into a deep, exhausted sleep. --Ripplefrost Dovefeather hissed as she broke away from Avaro, the tom leaving a scratch on her shoulder. The pale tabby darted away from the tom at her top speed, her wound bleeding and burning with pain. Little did she know, she was getting rather close to the RiverClan border, and eventually passed into it on accident. Dovefeather sat down, growling in pain as she lapped at her new wound. Curse that stupid tom, I'll get him back, I'll get him back good!Silverstar 23:09, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost suddenly woke, as if something disturbed him, but the tom couldn't conclude what. He sat up in his head, bleary-eyed as he stared out the entrance, yawning. The tabby warrior curled back into his nest, drawing his tail over his muzzle in an attempt to fall asleep again. Ripplefrost turned, uncomfortable in his nest. The tom hissed silently, groping. He crept out of his nest, stretching out his limbs as he felt the sunlight on his back. Ripplefrost headed towards the exit. Taking a nice walk wouldn't hurt. ''He thought to himself, flickering his blue eyes to the trees. Once reaching into the heart of the territory, the tom paused, his gaze shifting to a scent he couldn't quite recognize. The tom's ears perked, and he leaned forward, the image of a silver she-cat coming into view. Twitching his whiskers, Ripplefrost leaped out of the fronds, yowling in pursuit. He hissed, arching his back at the she-cat's presence. --Ripplefrost "W-Whoa!" Dovefeather let out a yowl of surprise, immediately arching her back and letting her fur fluff out. She bared her fangs in response, her sharp glare falling onto the gray tom as she growled in warning. Dovefeather's claws unsheathed slightly, and she let her gaze lock with the RiverClan warrior's. But for some reason this tom seemed...Familiar. Despite this, Dovefeather refused to let her guard down, keeping her fangs bared as she spoke, "who are you?!"'Silverstar' 23:20, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Icyclaw followed Ripplefrost and saw a silver she-cat and Ripplefrost facing each other arching their backs. She hid behind a bush so she couldn't be seen. She peered out and watched the scene.Icyclaw11 (talk) 23:51, March 30, 2015 (UTC) (Wow I ask where you were once and you claim I do it "all the time?" And Ripple don't bring up that time I asked you to respond like six times because you asked first I was just joking. I don't "make sure you're here," so please don't say I do.) Crabpaw woke from his deep slumber with a start, the rising sun gleaming through the den into his eyes. He stood to his paws, and stretched his leg before remembering the stinging that radiated from his chest. He bent his head to give it a few licks before shouldering his way out of the den. He snuck around the borders of the camp, ignoring the entrance completely before jumping out to exit the camp from the back, unseen. He slowly padded in a random direction before catching the Ripplefrost's scent. ''What is he doing? Why didn't he wake me up for training? Crabpaw slowly stalked after his scent.-Crabpaw Otterpaw nodded to his mentor before padding back into camp, and into the apprentices den. He picked out a small nest, and batted the dust off before curling up for sleep.-Otterpaw ((Is it morning?)) Dawnpaw stood up, shaking dew from her fur? '' Where's Ripplefrost? Maybe he's hunting! '' Dawnpaw pickled up and trout and gnawed on it thoughtfully.--Dawnpaw (Idk, none of you roleplay days passing so I decided it was... sorry if you guys dont like that.)Whitestar (talk) 00:16, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost stood back, holding his breath as he watched Dovefeather's furious response. The tom relaxed his haunches, his shoulder fur flattening against his trembling body. "I'm Ripplefrost, and I'm a warrior of RiverClan." He mused, puffing out his chest as if he was proud. His whiskers twitched as he surveyed the she-cat from ears to paws. Ripplefrost paused suddenly, catching a familiar tone in her scent. Suddenly, realization swept through him, almost swiping him off his feet. "Dovefeather!" He wailed, his eyes widening. "Is that really you? You're a-alive?" The tom stuttered, pulling forward. --Ripplefrost Dovefeather paused, taking a while to relax and let her fur go flat. "Ripple....frost...?" She narrowed her eyes, focusing on the tom before her before smiling and brightening up. "M-My dear brother, oh my stars!" She purred, rushing forward to nuzzle her head underneath his chin. "Yes...MarshClan disbanded after Birchstar declared us no longer a Clan...Most of us left, wanting to follow our leader's last orders, while other stayed and created LeafClan. Any word from Mudspots? Mother? Father?"Silverstar 00:21, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Crabpaw finally spotted Ripplefrost, and quickly ducked behind a bush. He peeked his head over slightly, so he was just able to see. He noticed the silver she-cat and a small growl rumbled in his throat. "Intruder!" He hissed silently, his last shred of respect for Ripplefrost reliant of him driving her out.-Crabpaw Ripplefrost purred, his eyes coveted by a shield of kindness. He angled his ears towards her, his eyes widening as she explained what happened to MarshClan. "Oh. I heard there's a new Clan. LeafClan, I suppose?" Ripplefrost mused, sitting back on his striped haunches. He bent down to lap at his white chest fur, his tail flicking intently behind him. "I haven't heard from Mudspots or anyone." Ripplefrost mewed, his ears weighing down with sorrow. "I'm so glad to see you again." He meowed, a smile planted on his face. Suddenly, the tom whipped around as he saw Crabpaw. He scrabbled to his feet, bounding infront of the tom. "Crabpaw! It's no intruder, she is not a threat." --Ripplefrost Icyclaw reveled herself by coming out of the bushes. "Sister?" She tilted her head. "She's your sister?" Icyclaw11 (talk) 01:47, March 31, 2015 (UTC)